


口是心非（SJ）02

by mollylee0618



Category: SJ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	口是心非（SJ）02

02

 

樱井翔暗恋伊藤洋子有近十年之久，这份看起来拖拖拉拉无始无终的暗恋甚至改变了他自己的人生。他现在能够成为一个巧克力店的店主，而不是自己曾经想过的什么新闻主播，什么精英社员，大概都拜伊藤洋子所赐。这里并非在说什么讽刺的反话，樱井翔从不觉得是因为这份喜欢的心情拖累了自己的人生，相反他让他找到了一个确定的在自己面前树立这个目标。他想要做出好吃的受大家喜欢的巧克力，如同他想要得到伊藤洋子的欢心。

 

但对于一个人来说，爱与性并非是完全统一的存在。

 

在暗恋伊藤洋子这些年间，樱井翔并非没有找过其他人去排解自己的欲望，或者说用排解这个词可能过于的生硬显得不尊重，你情我愿的事情只能说双方都有受益。樱井翔更倾向于比他年长的姐姐式的人，因为这些人或多或少都能让他看到伊藤洋子的身影。他没有办法避开他自己性幻想里那些被伊藤洋子占据着的位置，二宫和也那个家伙因此还吐槽过他喜欢人妻。

 

这话也没说错，现在伊藤洋子的确成为了他人的妻子。

 

可现在站在他面前的松本润则是完全不同的存在，他跟二宫和也同年，却已经是非常有名的杂志模特。对方是男性却长着一张甚至可以称得上是艳丽的脸，比起伊藤洋子顶多只能算是清秀的外貌，松本润则要漂亮的多，在外人眼里怕是也要迷人得多。

 

对于他的邀请心动吗？

 

说不心动才是骗人的，在这样暧昧流转的气氛之下，长得这么一张漂亮的脸的人冲自己发出这样的邀请，樱井翔甚至觉得自己现在开口说答应的声音都是在破坏氛围。他应该遵循自己现在身体里涌出的欲望，揽住松本润的脖子吻上去，顺理成章的完成互相的抚慰。

 

他之前不是没有这么做过。

 

但他此刻内心的动摇主要来自于两个方面，一是在他过了听说伊藤洋子要结婚的震惊和心痛之后，心里反而更加坚定了对于她的喜欢，在这个档口里，他不想要去抱其他的任何人。二则相处的这一小段时间里，他和松本润聊天聊得很愉快，他觉得和这个人成为朋友可能要比和那个人上床更让他感到快乐。松本润不是过去那种有了默契之后就上上几次床然后再各自分开的人，樱井翔心里会多一份尊重和礼貌。

 

而就在他内心纠结的这若干秒当中，松本润已经摁着他的膝盖向上一些跨坐在了他的腿上。夹杂着些微红酒香气和香水味道的气息就在他的鼻息之间缠绕着，好像他必须很小心很小心的控制呼吸，才能让自己不在这香味当中丢掉了理智。

 

松本润今天外套里面穿了一件丝质的衬衣，面料非常的柔软，进了家门之后脖子下的纽扣就开了两颗，露出他白皙光洁的脖颈和锁骨，比起普通的男人来，松本润的脖颈看起来实在是过于的白嫩，简直像是在邀请人在上面留下什么痕迹。樱井翔毫无意识的咬了咬自己的下嘴唇，他的脑海里甚至可以想象出当自己的嘴唇牙齿咬在松本润的脖子上的时候会是怎样的触感。这样的想象让樱井翔下意识的向后靠，紧紧靠在了沙发背上，双手也撑开撑在了沙发上。

 

松本润的体重真的很轻，他这样坐在自己的身上，樱井翔没有觉得自己的大腿上有很严重的压迫感。或者说他的所有注意力都已经放在了松本润和自己交缠的呼吸之上。

 

五秒钟之前他还想要谢绝这一场邀请，五秒钟之后，他的大脑已经因为这突然靠近的气息而完全的乱掉了。

 

妖精。

 

可以吞噬人心魄的妖精。

 

 

松本润没再像刚刚那样眨巴着水汪汪的眼睛看着他，而是微微的低下头，刘海遮住了他好看的眉眼，又能分明的让樱井翔看到他的嘴唇。

 

大概是喝了酒的缘故，松本润的嘴唇比在店里的时候看起来要红一些，那么一点小小的起皮都让樱井翔下意识的咽了咽口水。

 

“翔君说，自己有喜欢的人对不对？伊藤……伊藤……”

 

“洋子，伊藤洋子。”

 

不知道为什么，这个一贯非常顺口就能说出来的名字，甚至是会不断的在二宫和也面前叨念的名字，此时此刻的樱井翔在松本润的面前说出口的时候，却有一种特别难以言喻的感觉。

 

他甚至是有一种自己正在被审判的感觉，而跨坐在自己身上的审判长却抬起了胳膊，用比自己的体温稍微低了一些的手指指尖轻轻的划过樱井翔的脸颊和侧颈，松本润的身体在向前倾的时候，樱井翔就能很明显的感觉到对方的重量压在了他的性器上。

 

一股别样的快感顺着脊椎极速窜入大脑。

 

“想着她来抱我也可以哦，我不介意。”

 

可是樱井翔不情愿这样，他的确在和别人上床的时候脑海里想着的都是伊藤洋子，甚至是确切的他曾经在医务室外听到的声音偷偷看到的边角画面。他只是需要发泄自己有关于性的欲望，而有关于爱的部分都全部珍藏起来，里面只写满了伊藤洋子的名字。他说不准为什么，但他不想对松本润也这样，仿佛很不尊重他似的。

 

“润君……”

 

松本润有些冰凉的指尖伸出来覆在了樱井翔的嘴上打断了他的这句话，这次总算是直视了樱井翔的眼睛，露出来了一个和刚刚的色气有些微不同的可爱的笑容来。

 

松本润这个人笑起来的时候和他脸上没有表情的时候，简直像是两个人一样。脸上没有表情的时候看起来非常的成熟，眼角眉梢上都是震慑人的气势，五官的艳丽感都能被藏起一两分。而他笑起来的时候这种艳丽感就完全的消失了，能够蛊惑人心的桃花眼眯成弯弯的样子，露出一派天真来。

 

“在高桥先生的店里看到翔君的时候我就在想，翔君穿西装的时候手臂上的肌肉线条真漂亮，被抱着一定会让人很有安心感。”

 

他露出这样天真的笑颜来说这样的话，仿佛两个人现在的姿势不是这样的暧昧，而松本润只是在真心的称赞樱井翔的身材。

 

松本润的手指生得骨节分明，纤细白皙，解开樱井翔衬衣的第一颗纽扣的时候，动作都让人看得赏心悦目。

 

然后是第二颗。

 

脸上一派天真的笑容收了起来，长着令人称羡的长睫毛的眼睛看着樱井翔，每一次眨眼都让樱井翔的心跳更快一拍。

 

“翔君要拒绝吗？”

 

这样的表情简直像是万圣节去别人家敲门捣蛋讨糖吃的小孩，樱井翔要是不立刻掏出一大包糖来放在他的小南瓜包里，就是个无恶不赦的大坏蛋。

 

樱井翔想，这可不行。

 

他抬起一直撑在沙发上的双臂搂住了松本润的腰，小模特的身材比他想象的要更好，隔着丝质的衬衣能够感觉到松本润的腰有多柔软和纤细，仿佛他一臂就能把他整个人搂进怀里。

 

而他配合的动作换得了松本润的嘴角重新勾起笑意，本来放在他肩膀的手慢慢的滑到了他的胸口，白皙的双手放在他黑衬衣的前胸上，稍微的借了一点力晃动着自己的腰部，模拟着性交时的动作。

 

樱井翔不得不承认，在性事上松本润勾人心魄的能力要强于他之前所有的床板，这样轻巧的一个动作，他做起来就让自己立刻感觉到下身又硬了许多。

 

粉嫩的舌头从嘴里伸出来之后轻轻的舔了舔下唇，接着就被揽住了他的脖子的樱井翔想捕捉到了。打定了主意之后的樱井翔就不再犹豫，他伸出手扶着松本润的脖子稍微的向下用力让他不得不更靠近自己，吸允着松润的嘴唇恨不得抢夺他口腔里的所有空气，舌尖扫过他口腔里的每一个角落然后再稍微退回来用嘴唇含住松本润的舌尖吸允，非得让松本润气喘吁吁的不得不示弱才肯放开。

 

“润君说，自己也有喜欢的人对不对？”

 

这个人连狼狈的微微喘着气都这样的让人觉得赏心悦目，松本润努力的调整着自己的呼吸，轻轻地在樱井翔的嘴角吻了一下。

 

“所以，不要迷上我哦。”

 

这一次樱井翔没有再用任何的言语给他回复，是动作麻利的翻身把他压在了沙发上，如愿以偿的在肖想多时的锁骨上留下第一个牙印。侧颈上传来的痛感让松本润下意识的仰头发出一点轻微的叹息，然后就感觉到樱井翔已经动作十分麻利的解开了他整件衬衣的扣子，稍微带着薄茧的手指在他光滑的小腹上游走，接着向上捏住了他的乳头。

 

樱井翔比他想象的还更有侵略性，松本润伸出手想要去解樱井翔的纽扣，下一秒就感觉到自己的双手被狠狠的压在了他的头上面，让他根本无法反抗。

 

当然他也不想反抗。

 

明明手上没有任何的束缚，但是松本润却乖乖的双手交叠抬着手臂，保持着手臂交握在头上的动作，看着樱井翔动作麻利的脱掉了自己的黑色衬衣，再次俯下身的时候，带着牙齿厮磨的吻就落在敏感的乳头上。

 

松本润被这种感觉刺激的浑身颤抖，双手却还乖巧地交握着没有放下来采取任何的挣扎措施，这个动作似乎取悦到了樱井翔，对方在对他的乳头进行了一番的折磨之后，在他的下巴上落下一个安抚似的奖励的吻。

 

“润滑液在哪儿？”

 

虽然只有少数的跟男人上床的经历，但是基本的知识樱井翔还是具备的。他觉得两个人目前的状态，明显是不适合再去做过多的无意义的前戏了，于是在他解开松本润的皮带扯下他的裤子的时候，凑在松本润的耳边问他。

 

而当他抬起身体随手的把裤子丢在地毯上看着双手举过头顶乖巧听话的躺在那里的松本润，等待着对方给他一个位置，就自己起身去取的时候，松本润却眨巴眨巴眼睛。

 

这种表情就好像是上课的时候，老师问到了自己非常懂的问题，然后迫不及待的给出了正确的答案，希望得到老师表扬的小孩儿似的。

 

“刚刚，去厕所的时候做好了润滑。”

 

20岁出头的年纪正是男人和男孩的特质交杂在一起的时候，而这一点在松本润身上显示的淋漓尽致。他忽而能表现出那种属于成年男人独有的成熟的色气和游刃有余，又突然会露出天真懵懂不谙世事的一面来，嘴里说这像是情场老手一样的话，眼睛里却干净的像一张白纸一样。

 

樱井翔如他所愿的给出了表扬。

 

温柔的亲吻落在松本润的眉间，再扯一下松本润的内裤，摸到他柔软弹性的臀部之间的确一片潮湿的时候，樱井翔露出满意的神色。

 

“真乖。”

 

松本润的腿型很好看，既纤细又有着漂亮的小腿肌肉，而他浑身上下都一样的白皙又在此刻微微泛着红，实在是看起来很像什么草莓奶油味道甜品。而像草莓甜品的小模特抬起一条腿来勾住樱井翔的腰，更大程度的向对方打开自己的身体。

 

“想要翔君进来。”

 

樱井翔的确是空窗期了挺久，他对于金发碧眼的法国姑娘没什么特别偏好，也就是真的感觉无从排解的时候才约上几次，更多的时候自己解决，他虽然完全可以用法语沟通，但是依旧古板的觉得在床上只有说母语才更能让他有感觉。

 

而进入松本润身体的感觉比此前的每一次都更让他觉得舒适，紧致温暖的后穴紧紧的包裹着他的性器，因为猛地进入而带来的男性交合无法避免的疼痛感让松本润整个身体都紧绷起来，像是受到惊吓的小动物一样。这种别样的矛盾感令樱井翔感到着迷，他一边顶了顶努力的想要埋进更深的地方，一边又轻轻的拍着松本润的背哄他。

 

“翔君……呜……疼……”

 

自己润滑的坏处就是有可能会导致这种润滑不彻底的情况，而且樱井翔勃起的尺寸比他想象的还要更大一些，松本润觉得自己后穴被撑的发疼，很令人感到安心只能狠狠的抱着樱井翔排解这种疼痛。

 

可是被他这样抱着的，感觉的确和自己想象的一样

 

 

要是平日里有人会在这样的性事里弄痛他，或者是让他感觉到不舒服了，松本润可不是个逆来顺受好脾气的人，绝对是会一脚踹开对方，然后把他加进自己的黑名单当中永不来往的。

 

可是他此刻有点眷恋樱井翔温暖的怀抱，只是缩了缩把自己团成更小的一团，比起普通的成年男性听起来要绵软一点的嗓音小小的跟樱井翔撒娇。

 

“你进去的太快……都弄疼我了……”

 

本来樱井翔是想让他适应一下然后再继续有动作的，松本润这么一撒娇，他反而有点慌神，以为他真的痛的很难受。

 

想先抽出自己的性器查看一下松本润的情况，却在刚刚退出来一半的时候身下的人就扭着屁股把他的整根尺寸傲人的性器再次吃下去。

 

“润君？”

 

整张白皙的脸全都红透的家伙用毛茸茸的脑袋蹭他的侧脸。

 

“是跟翔君撒娇嘛。”

 

这副模样实在是太可爱了，樱井翔忍不住低下头亲了亲松本润红红的鼻尖，尝试着向上顶弄了几下。身下的人本来就柔软的身体几乎是立刻像是快要融化在樱井翔怀里一样，软乎乎的任由他抽插自己的性器。

 

松本润的声音真的很好听，尤其是夹杂着呜咽声叫他的名字的时候，简直像是催情剂一样。

 

以往樱井翔在和别人上床的时候，脑海里总是想着伊藤洋子，他会想起在医务室门口难堪的自己，也会想起他透过医务室的外面的窗户缝看到的伊藤洋子白皙的小腿和她打着皱折的裙子，甚至他会靠着想象那个时候伊藤洋子甜腻的呻吟声而达到高潮。

 

但是此时此刻他所有的注意力都放在了松本润身上，大脑里别说是伊藤洋子了，这会儿恐怕连他作为一直追求事业的巧克力都已经想不起来了。他只知道奔着松本润的腰狠狠的操干他，每一下都把自己高昂的性器顶入到最深处，慢慢的碾磨着听着松本润的呻吟声，间或着夹杂着哭腔的求饶。

 

这会儿他可不会心软了，这个小坏蛋太会撒娇耍赖，明明很舒服却故意要可怜兮兮的让他慢一点，颤颤巍巍的射了之后就不肯好好配合，在樱井翔把他整个人翻转过来让他趴在沙发上操他的时候就不乐意了，挣扎着想要逃开。

 

樱井翔结结实实的一巴掌打在了他的屁股上。

 

挨了打之后立即收缩的后穴夹的樱井翔差点射了，但是受了疼的小模特就更不高兴了，双手撑在沙发上没办法反抗，等到樱井翔射到他的后穴里松开他之后，立即在樱井翔的侧颈上吧唧就是一口，留下了一个牙印才高兴一点了。

 

“我不喜欢后入！”

 

这样他就没法感觉到樱井翔把他整个人抱在怀里了，而且手撑在沙发上会觉得很累。

 

只是这幅被操的眼睛鼻子都是红通通的模样怎么看怎么没有威慑力，反倒是像在和樱井翔撒娇一样。这也的确让樱井翔觉得可爱了，宽厚的手掌覆在刚刚打了他一巴掌的地方轻轻的揉着，带着笑意的声音微微震动，凑在本人耳边开口的时候还先舔了舔他的耳垂。

 

“喜欢内射就行。”

 

松本润这会儿如愿以偿的被樱井翔整个人横抱在怀里了，后穴里还滴滴答答的有樱井翔的精液流出来，但他的确不怎么介意，反而觉得这样会更有被人抱的感觉——至少不会是一个人呆着的寂寞的感觉。

 

于是松本润蹭了蹭樱井翔的侧脸。

 

“我要洗澡。”

 

懂得享受人生的人家里的浴缸当然足够容纳两个人，樱井翔按照松本润的吩咐放了热水选了他喜欢的茉莉花的入浴剂，才把现在已经半步都不想走的家伙抱到了浴缸里。

 

躺在樱井翔的怀里的感觉比自己想象的还要舒服，松本润窝在热水里靠在樱井翔的怀里惬意的眯起了眼睛，然后感觉到自己泡在热水里的手被人抬了起来。

 

“指甲油？”

 

“嗯，有时候会涂，饭还挺喜欢的。”

 

樱井翔拖着松本润的左手仔细的看他的指甲，比起他常在伊藤洋子手上看到的粉嫩的美甲，松本润相当简洁的涂了一手黑色，但是稍微的变换一下角度又觉得不全是黑色。

 

“不是纯黑色的？”

 

似乎对于樱井翔会关注他的指甲油还显得挺高兴的松本润这都没有之前的恹恹的了。

 

“稍微掺了点金箔进去，回国之后就不是很喜欢特别夸张的感觉了，但是这种注意了才能看到的点被人注意到的话就很让人觉得开心了。”

 

本来是捧着松本润手指的动作，樱井翔稍微的收回手指，就变成了和他十指交扣的动作。

 

然后亲了亲松本润已经被他留下了痕迹的侧颈。

 

“很好看。”


End file.
